Magic Pond
by Quackaby
Summary: When Severus Snape is left with a daughter to raise when the Dark Lord is in power, He gives her a different name and life than he wanted for her. How will Amelia Pond grow up and how will her imaginary friend fit in?
1. Amelia Pond

It has been 9 months since Lilly Potter and left on her mission to stop you-know-who's death eaters and James still refused to believe she was dead.  
"She cannot have gone missing without some trace, Dumbledore, I will find her." He insisted to his old headmaster. Dumbledore sighed and wished not for the last time that there was more love in the world like James Potter loved his dead wife. That's why he was just as surprised as anyone when Lilly turned up a week later looking exhausted and a little beat up but not actually injured in any way. When pressed as to where she had been Lilly was shocked to discover how long she had been away and felt that something important had been taken from her. James and Lilly were inseparable and when it was feared that you-know-who was coming to kill their baby son, Lilly was steadfast in her decision to go into hiding. Something in the back of her mind screamed 'not again!' even though logic means that it can't have been again, Harry was her only son wasn't he?

Severus Snape loved Lilly Evans. He held onto that as sure as he held onto his wonderful ginger daughter that Lilly had given him. Not that Lilly Potter would remember her, he had made sure of that. Nor would she remember the nine months of him caring for her, hiding her from The Dark Lord and his other followers.  
"Amelia" Snape said "You have your mothers eyes" he melted as stared for a while longer. "I sincerely wish that I could tell you that you will be loved and cherished that I will raise you to be the best in the wizarding world but now isn't the time for lies. Amelia this is the reign of the Dark Lord and you are going to be very, very brave. I am going to take you to a safe place somewhere no-one will ever think to look. I will visit you occasionally but no-one must know who you truly are. Amelia. You need a last name. Amelia ... Pond. Amelia Pond my fairytale child."

Amelia Pond was a curious child. She climbed trees and got all dirty in the mud and chased boys around with spiders. It was almost as if she brought life to the sleepy town of Leadworth. Severus smiled as he saw the brightness of her mother shine through her even as he grieved Lilly. He also notices Rory always in the background and the favourite punching bag of little miss Amelia Pond. It was like watching a mirror image of Lilly and himself. Snape caught himself. It was Amelia's birthday today and he had come as he did once a year to give his gift to her. When Amelia noticed him she smiled and ran towards him, stopping just in front of him.  
"Hello father" Snape desperately tried not to smile managing to contain himself to a slight raise of the corner of his mouth.  
"Now Amelia, when you go to school what do you call me?"  
"Pro-fes-or Snape." he allowed that corner of his mouth to twitch again.  
"Good girl. I heard it is your birthday. How old are you this year?"  
"I'm 7 today!"  
"Seven? Are you sure?"

Amelia went on her little rant about how of course she was sure and she was doing math at school and anyway she knew how to count and...

"Well if you're sure then you will just have to unwrap this gift." and off Amelia went knowing that this was a special gift. This was her magic gift. She got 2 a year. One personally from father and one sent by owl on Christmas eve. This year it was a pencil and paper. The paper was normal but the pencil...  
"you speak the colour you want and it changes to that colour. It also takes a very long time to wear down. Your mother was a very talented artist."  
"Thank-you father. Can I give you a kiss?"  
"Yes you may Amelia" he was hesitant to show affection, knowing that he cannot while she was at school lest anyone suspect. The Dark Lord may have disappeared but he was far from dead.  
"Are you feeling OK? Amelia?"  
"There's a crack in my wall. It's wrong. I can feel it." Snape froze. Could it be that something is wrong. Sharon would have told him if it was anything serious.  
"Would you like to show me?"  
Amelia was just glad that someone took her seriously. She knows it is not just a crack. Snape sighed looking at the wall.

"It's nothing to worry about, Amelia. It is just a crack."

* * *

**There you go, my first ever published chapter of my first ever published story. Please let me know what you think, any and all suggestions, corrections and recommendations are welcome and appreciated :) **

**Oh and before you all disappear on me if anyone wants to help me out and Beta this PM me.**


	2. Hogwarts

Amelia was too much like her mother. Stubborn conviction to what she believed to be right. She saw no grey areas and would not be told no. She was 10 years old now and had just bitten her 3rd psychiatrist. It's been 3 years and she still won't give up the silly notion of the raggedy man. Severus shook his head to himself as he read the letter from his cousin Sharon. He blamed himself. Maybe his stories about Hogwarts and magic had gone to her head. Lilly had shown her first signs of being magic at seven, he a little before that, he knew that he had to prepare her. Seven years old and show signs of magic is exactly what Amelia did. He smiled as he remembered her pick a flower from the garden and do exactly what Lilly did all those years ago. He knew that her letter from Hogwarts was coming next year but he couldn't let her come here. It was far too dangerous that someone would find out who she was. He couldn't make her stay away though. He put her on the muggle born list and will tell her this birthday that she must pretend that she didn't know about magic or about him. He hoped she would understand.

Amelia wanted to cry. She was going to see her father almost everyday at her new school but she couldn't even say hi. Amelia also wanted to laugh and smile because she got to see the beautiful world that father talked about in his stories. She hoped she would be in Slytherin, the same house as her dad or Gryfindor the same as her mother more Slytherin though because the green would match her eyes and make her hair stand out more. She was going to work hard and make her father proud. So began her first year of Hogwarts.

Slytherin was a lot of fun, Amelia decided. Her father was potions master and head of slytherin. If she ever got in trouble he would be the one she was sent to. She only made the mistake of thinking he would be easy on her once, though. She loved Quidditch and hoped she could make the team one day. She made friends but she missed Mels and Rory back home. Amelia loved potions and charms quickly becoming really good, top of her year in potions and second in charms. It was an uneventful year other than the usual antics of magical student's like getting hexed in the halls or peeves making a nuisance of himself. Slytherin won the house and Quidditch cup and Amelia spent all her holidays at her aunts place. Snape had never been prouder of his little girl.

Amelia never forgot her raggedy man but he wasn't part of this life. He was part of her muggle life with Rory and aunt Sharon and Mels, although she had a feeling that Mels knew about magic but was under the same 'can't tell anyone' rule. Amelia also found that people were much more likely to take her seriously if she didn't go on about a random man who fixed a crack in her wall when she was little. She loved making Rory play Doctor during the holidays and felt that with him she could always be herself. Amelia started her second year of Hogwarts.

Amelia was a natural on the broom and was one of the best chasers the team had seen. Severus was so proud when she made the team, he bought her a broom. The second year was another normal year of Hogwarts. Amelia was so good at potions that Snape decided to run an advanced class for her, teaching her third year techniques. She loved it and because she was alone with her father he allowed her to call him such. Amelia was never classed as a know-it-all, though and had an amazing year.

Her third year, things got complicated. Harry Potter graced the halls of Hogwarts with his pressence. Harry Potter openly hated her father and she thought he was a little git. Potter got on _his_ Quidditch team in his first year. Potter got _his_ own broom. Her new defense against the dark arts teacher smelled weird and gave her the shivers. There was a troll in the school, near the Slytherin common room to be exact. The little first year Malfoy thought everyone should bow down to him, just because his father is rich and powerful. Amelia thought he was also a little git, not that she'd say anything. Gryfindor won the Quidditch cup and the house cup and rumors flew about the return of the Dark Lord. Her father was severely shaken all year and stopped her advanced lessons half-way through the year. It wasn't her favourite year. It was also her last year at Hogwarts.


End file.
